The Two Tailed Kitten: Kirara
by CandyCaneKelly
Summary: this is about well...Kirara
1. a new frienship is formed

Two tailed Kitten: Kirara

**Chapter one: A new friendship is formed. **

Summary: We need more Kirara! She doesn't get the proper praises she deserves! So, I wrote a whole Fan fiction about her. All of your question will be answered in this fan fiction, chapter by chapter… This first chapter is how Sango's father first found Kirara.

This all happens when Sango is really little. Enjoy!

remember: KiraraKilala

Its raining, Sango's father is walking to his village from another far away village

where he was paid to slay a demon for. While walking home, he hears a small whimper in the bushes. He goes to see what it is. The small whimper is coming from a bush, he moved many small branches to find; a young kitten, it's sleeping, her fur is very dirty...and for some strange reason the kitten has two tails.

He picks up the kitten. The kitten wakes up, in his warm hand. She gets mad, and tries to

run away, but doesn't have the strength to.

"Hello little kitten, would you like something to eat?" He says smiling to the kitten.

The small kitten rolls up in his hands and starts to purr. He takes the kitten to a

Nearby inn, and buys it some food, then gives it a bath. At night, while he sleeps, the

Kitten sleeps right beside him, in case anyone is to harm him. When day breaks, Sango's

Father decides to leave the kitten.

"Good bye little kitten, it was fun taking care of you, by daughter would have loved you." He says, then walks away.

The kitten follows him. He looks back. The kitten stops.

"Would you like to some home with me?" The kitten runs to his side, and hops on his

Shoulder.

"Meow!"

"Ok, then little kitten. I shall take you home to meet my two children, Sango and Kohaku."

When leaving Sango's father did something very foolish. He forgot his weapon back at the village. While walking home, he ran into some trouble.

"In a few hours we shall be at my village." "meow" But, just then some evil demons come out from behind some trees. Sango's father searches for his weapons, but is unable to find them.

"Oh no! I'm dead without my weapons!"

A demon comes toward Him. Seeing Sango's father in danger made Kirara mad. She jumps out in front of Sango's father, and transforms!

"Amazing!" yells sango's father.

"Roar!" And the demons fun off.

"Thank you...I know the perfect name for you...Kirara,

It means courageous friend (it really doesn't )..." Kirara transforms back to her small form, jumps in his arms and purrs.

A few hours later, Sango's father arrived home. Kirara is sleeping. He puts Kirara to sleep,

And gets Sango and Kohaku.

"Sango, Kohaku, this is Kirara, a two tailed cat demon." Says Sango's father.

"Demon? Why are we keeping a demon?" asked Sango.

"All demons are not bad, remember that you two." He says.

"She's cute!" Kohaku says.

Kohaku leaves the room. Sango looks a Kirara sleeping.

"Sango..."

"Yes father?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Trust me with what?"

"Kirara...I want you to help her, train her, love her."

"Yes father! I promise! I'll treat her like my own little sister..."

"Well done, Sango..."

Sango's father then leaves the room. Sango goes closer to Kirara.

"I promise father...she'll be my best friend…"

Sango then leaves the room quickly, not to wake her new friend. Kirara then opens her eyes and smiles. She has heard everything.

_Chapter preview_

_Chapter two: Training _

_Summary: Kirara tries to transform again, but can't. What will happen when Sango is in trouble? _

Or should there even be a chapter two? Comment yes or no.


	2. Training

The two tailed kitten: Kirara

Chapter two: Training

It was the next morning. Sango was up training with her Hiraikotsu (the giant boomerang). She's been training hard everyday. Kirara is watching her from a nearby tree. Kohaku runs to Sango and asks her to help him with his chain sickle.

"Sango! Can you help me with me chain sickle please?"

"Kohaku, I need to train myself." She spots Kirara in the tree. "Why don't you play with Kirara?"

"Kirara? She's a cat! Cats can't train!"

Sango's father enters the training area.

"None sense Kohaku! Kirara come here please." He says. Kirara jumps down from the tree.

"Meow?" She says happily.

"Kirara, I want you to transform again." He exclaims! Kirara tilts her head. Sango and Kohaku giggle.

"Oh father! Kirara is smart, but she can't transform! It's impossible for a cat to change." Say Sango still giggling.

Sango's father stares at Kirara, remembering how she once transformed for him, when he was in trouble.

"That's it!" He yells out.

"Huh? What's it?" Says Sango confused.

"We are going to take Kirara to the Forest Of Demons!" Says Father proudly.

""The Forest Of Demons"? Isn't that forest full of really strong demons! We're not even allowed to go near that forest." Says Sango.

"Yes, YOU are not allowed to go into the forest but I am…" Says father. Then he walks away to get his weapons ready. "Sango, get Kirara really for me please." Then he leaves completely.

Sango looks down to see Kirara cleaning herself.

"Sango, how are you going to train Kirara?" asks Kohaku.

"Umm…I'm going to…make her catch fish! Yes! Cats love fish!" Says Sango. Sango then picks up Kirara, and runs off to the river.

At the river Sango shows Kirara how to catch the fish.

"Ok Kirara, first wait for a fish, when you see one then stick your hand, er…paw out and grab it! Ok?"

"Meow…" Kirara curls up into a ball, and starts to sleep.

"Kirara!" Sango says mad. "Lets go!"

Kirara gets annoyed by Sango and leaps into a tree and starts to sleep.

"Kirara! Get back here!" Says Sango annoyed.

"Sango." Sango turns around to see her father behind her.

"Yes…father?"

"I'm leaving; can you bring Kirara when she wakes up to the forest? I'll already be there."

"Why don't you just take her right now?" Says Sango.

"Just do as I say Sango." He says then starts to walk away.

"Ok father."

"Oh and Sango, when you come to give me Kirara, make sure Kohaku isn't with you. He says then walks away.

"Right!" Says Sango.

A few minutes later, Kirara wakes up, still in the tree.

"Kirara! Finally! I need to take you to father!" She says looking up at Kirara.

"Meoow." Kirara jumps down from the tree and lands on Sango's shoulder.

Sango smiles and goes on her way to the "Forest of Demons".

While walking she tries to make Kirara to transform into her other form.

"Come on Kirara! Father said you could, so at least try!"

"Meow!" Kirara closes her eyes and soon her body is engulfed in a ball of fire.

"Wow!" yells Sango amazed.

But, when the fire clears, Kirara appears the exact same as before.

"Oh…well…we could try again!"

The pair keep trying to make Kirara transform, but each time it is a failure.

Sango soon gets depressed. Kirara gets tired.

"Don't worry, you'll get it!" Sango looks up to see a dark, creepy forest before them.

"Oh look! That's it! The Forest Of Demons!" Sango says happily.

"But…where is father? Father!" Sango yells multiple times.

"He probably went inside. Lets go, Ok?" Says Sango a little scared.

"Meow." Purrs Kirara.

Sango and Kirara walk inside the dark forest.

"Eww! What's that's smell!" Yells Sango, covering her mouth and nose.

Kirara sneezes.

"Must be even worse for you…" She says.

Just then a huge demon comes out from a tree. The demon had 2 long claws, 1 giant red eye, and was all black.

"That explains the smell!" Says Sango surprised.

Sango then looks around for her weapon.

"Oh no! My Hiraikotsu! I forgot it at the village!" Kirara jumps off of Sango's shoulder and then starts to run away from the demon without Sango.

"Hey! What are you doing? You can't leave me!" Says Sango, mad at Kirara

Kirara continues to run away. The demon comes closer and closer to Sango.

"I thought we were friends!" Sango yells.

Kirara stops running. The demon aims one of its claws at Sango.

Kirara looks back. Sango shuts her eyes. The demon then fires its claws right at Sango.

Sango screams. Kirara runs back to save Sango, as she runs Kirara are crying, she doesn't want to lose her best friend. Kirara then gets mad and uses all her energy to transform. She is engulfed in a large ball of fire, but this time when the fire clears Kirara isn't in her small, cute form. But she is a large cat with two large fangs. Kirara then makes fire by her paws and starts to fly to Sango.

Kirara jumps out in front of Sango, and takes hold of the claw with her fangs, then throws the demon back. Sango opens her eyes and looks at the newly transformed Kirara.

"Wow…" Says Sango shocked.

More demons then come out from behind multiple trees.

"Oh no…Kirara can't take all of them together…" Thinks Sango.

Just then, Sango's father and many other demon slayers from their village come out.

"Are you okay, Sango?" Says Sango's father.

"Yes! Kirara protested me!" Says Sango happily.

Sango's father looks at Kirara.

"I knew she would, now, get on Kirara and fly back to the village, we will take care of these demons." He says.

"Right." Sango climbs on Kirara, and Kirara takes off. Sango's father and the other start to fight the demons.

In the Sky.

"Wow Kirara! You are awesome!" Says Sango happily.

When they reach the village, Kirara lets Sango off of her.

"Sango, are you ok?" Says Kohaku as he runs up to Sango then stops. "Who's that?" He points to Kirara.

"That's Kirara." Says Sango proudly.

"Wow! So, she really can transform! Cool!" He runs up to Kirara and starts to pet her. "Can I go on a ride?" Kirara transforms back to her "small" form, and leaps up onto a tree and starts to sleep.

"Awww! She's asleep!" Says Kohaku disappointed.

"Something's never change." Says Sango.


End file.
